


The story behind the song

by Lisanne_1703



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Singer Derek Hale, Songwriter Stiles Stiliniski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisanne_1703/pseuds/Lisanne_1703
Summary: His first day at his new work and already he screwed up. How could he be so stupid? In that were all his music and everything he wrote. It was like it was his diary and all those words are is someone else's hands. He had to get that book back somehow.The story in which Derek finds out that Stiles is an amazing singer. He just has to make sure Stiles thinks so too.





	The story behind the song

**Author's Note:**

> "You might sing along, with your lighter up in the air.  
> With the radio on, at the top of your longs, with the weight in your hair.  
> You might know it by heart, every word, and cry every time it comes on.
> 
> But you don't know how it feels to be the story behind the song."
> 
> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. I'm still learning :)

Stiles was so screwed. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. And that on his first day. Okay deep breath and let's start at the beginning.

*a few hours before*

He was finally settled in. A new house. A new city. A new begin. Just what he needed. Not that he didn't enjoy living in Asheville, he was just excited to live in Beacon Hills. He had heard a lot about this town. Well he and the rest of the world. It was the place where Derek Hale lived and grew up. It seemed to be special.

"Well Lani, I have to go to work. You ready to come with?" The labrador waggled his tail in response. "Come on then, it's my first day. I really can't be late!" Stiles grabbed the lease and walked to the front door. He was ready for it. And from the looks of it, Lani was too.

The walk to his work was calming, although he was nervous it was the good kind of nervous. Working at the Dive In was something else. It was a bar with live music every night. All the big names started here. And now Stiles was here. As a barista, but still, he was here. 

It wasn't a busy evening. There wasn't a lot to do, so Stiles started writing in his book. It was his favorite thing to do when he had the time. Besides spending time with his dog ofcourse. But Lani sits behind the bar, getting hugs from customers whom walk by. In his book are mostly poems, with some lyrics here and there. Stiles just loves writing and getting everything out of his mind and on paper.

"Hey, can I order a drink?" Laying his book down on the bar, Stiles walks to the customer. After a helping a few other customers also wanting to order something he went back to work. Picking up empty glasses and cleaning the tables and his first day was already over.

"Well, that was an easy first day. You ready to go home, Lani?" Stiles grabbed the lease and locked the door behind him. His first day didn't go bad at all. And he was done early so he walked the long way to his home. This way he could see the town a little and at the same time Lani gets her walk.

Arriving home Stiles went straight to bed. He wanted to finish that poem first though. The one he started in the bar. He walked to his bag to grab his book. "Oh no, you can't be serious. This can only happen to me and that on my first day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you think!


End file.
